A Sappy Love Story With No Real Plot.
by Vampyra De Lioncourt
Summary: Exactly what the title says, except it has a plot. Basically it just concentrates on Lily and James meeting and stuff like that. Please review.
1. First Years.

Lily lay on her bed covering her eyes 'One, Two, Three, Four…One Hundred

Lily Evans sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling 'Boring,Boring,Boring!' she muttered to herself, it was always the same!

'Lillian, mother wants you to come downstairs and start your piano practice, then tend to your horse and then have a cooking lesson with her. I've finished all of mine' said a short, but very skinny girl

'Whatever Pat' Lily said slipping her feet over the side of the bed

'Don't call me Pat! My name is Petunia and you'd better hurry or the piano will be put away again' Petunia said glaring icily at Lily

Lily jumped off the bed and then slouched to the door

'You should not stand like that! You'll have a very bad back when you get older' Petunia said

'Yeah and you'd better stop telling me what to do or you'll have a very sore face in a minute' Lily said walking down the stairs and into the horse paddock.

Lily Evans was an 11-year-old girl, who lived, in a large mansion on Willow Creek Hill. She was rich, well her family was. Lily hated it, she was into R&B and anything that involved getting dirty was her idea of fun, she had shoulder length, curly red hair (which was always a mess) and bottle green eyes. She had a very delicate look about her, what with the porcelain white skin and very skinny figure but she was known for keeping the boys in the town in order.

Her twin sister Petunia on the other hand acted like a perfect little girl and that really annoyed Lily.

Lily sat down in the snowy covered field, on Willow Creek Hill it snowed quite often. Her black kitten jumped out of a patch of snow and into her lap.

'Kit! Settle down' Kit looked up at Lily with it's little green eyes and mewed softly at her

'You'll catch your death sitting out there Miss. Lillian, quick come inside and let's get you and Kit warmed up.' Said Ms. Huska the cook opening the back door.

As she did a tawny colored owl flew down and landed on the bench, no one noticed.

Lily felt a tug on her skirt hem, she looked down and Kit had her dress in her mouth and was pulling at it.

'No Kit! Let go' Lily said

'Ohh, How cute! I think the little dear want's to show you something' said Ms. Huska.

Lily let Kit pull her over to where the owl was sitting. 

'What's wrong Kit? Is it hurt?' Lily asked, Kit had been known to bring home injured animals often

The owl stuck out it's foot and Lily looked down at the brown envelope that it was holding, she untied it and the owl flew off. Lily turned the envelope over in her hands, she noticed something written on the front in green ink.

****

Miss Lily Evans

25 Willow Creek Hill

Hazleton

England

Lily read the letter and showed everyone she could, she decided to go and have a look at all this and then decide what she really thought!

***

James Potter sat on the lounge and turned on the TV. What a day! He was glad his parents were coming home today.

'JayJay! Luke and I want to watch Attack of The Killer Worms!' said a small voice beside him. James looked into the faces of his two nine year old brothers, who were twins.

'Preston! You and Luke have watched Attack of The Killer Worms all day! It's my turn to watch what I want now!' James said

'Jamie I want to watch Benny the Bear!' said James' little sister Wanda

'Can Krystal come over?' Called 8 year old Julia from the telephone

'No she can not!' James yelled back over the sound of Preston and Wanda fighting over the remote control

'Yes you can' Julia said

'I said no!' James yelled

Just then he heard crying. 

'Good one you woke the twins!' said 5 year old Winston from the table

'All right no one move I'll be right back' James yelled running out of the room

He came back in a few minutes later holding the two 3-year-old twins Sebastian and Gemma's hands

'Oh My God! What have you done?' James yelled

'Dolly got dirty so Win got soap and cleaned him!' Wanda giggled

There were bubbles all over the place. Just then there was a knock at the door.

'Come in it's unlocked!' James yelled

'Woah! Dude what happened here?' said a tall black haired boy who just walked in

'Hey Sirius, Don't ask ok. Just help me clean up' James said

James Potter was and 11 year old boy. He was the oldest in the family and was in charge when his mother and father went away once every six months for a Ministry of Magic meeting. James was from a wizarding family and so was Sirius Black. That's why they were best friends.

Just then the door opened and James' mother and father walked in.

'Jay? What happened here?' James' mother asked

'Freak snow storm Mrs. P' Sirius said

'Oh hello Sirius' said James' father

'Jamie, see what we got for you?' said Mrs. Potter giving James a heavy parchment envelope and flipping it over to show him the back 'It's your Hogwarts letter'

'I got one of those too!' said Sirius

'Cool, we can play pranks there!' said James

So they walked off and started planning.

***

Lily walked into the Leaky Cauldron and looked around, she had never seen this place before. Her mother had given her $300 to spend. Lily walked up to a man who had white hair and was missing most of his teeth.

'Hi, Um…I was wondering if you knew how to get to Diagon Alley?' she asked as politely as she could

'Right this way miss' said the man walking out the back door, he counted the bricks on the wall and then tapped one with a wand.

The bricks seemed to disappear and reveal an alley full of sights and sounds.

'Wow' Lily muttered

'Welcome to Diagon Alley' the man said walking back out again

Lily walked down the street and pulled out her Hogwarts list of things to get.

'I think I might go and have a look at some books first' she muttered walking to the bookshop called "Flourish and Blotts"

Lily walked around for awhile and then spotted a book called 'Hogwarts a History' she picked it up and took it over to the counter, a young boy stood there.

'Hi, I was wondering how much this book cost?' Lily asked

'Um…thirteen sickles.' The boy said

'Sickles?' Lily asked

'Yeah, Sickles. You know money?' He said rolling his eyes

'I'm not from here.' Lily said

'So your Muggle born?' The boy asked

'What's a Muggle?' Lily asked

'It means your parents aren't a wizard and a witch' The boy explained

'Oh! Yeah I am' Lily said

'You're pretty for a Muggle born' The boy said

'Thanks' Lily said

'Oh, My name's Arthur Weasley by the way. I'm just watching over the shop while my brother has lunch. Here he comes now' said the red haired boy

A taller red haired boy with a large grin on his face walked in.

'Bye Marcus' said Arthur

'Yeah' the tall boy said

'How about I take you around Diagon Alley and help you get your Hogwarts stuff? I'm at Hogwarts too…I'm in my second year. But first I think we should go to Gringotts and change over your Muggle money' Arthur said

'What's Gringotts?' Lily asked following him out of the shop and down the cobbled road

'It's a wizards bank, run by Goblins' Arthur explained

'Real Goblins?' Lily asked accidentally running into a black haired boy, knocking off his glasses

'Oh I'm so sorry' she said picking up the glasses and handing them to the boy

'S'ok' he muttered, his friend beside him snorting with laughter.

***

'What are you laughing at?' James asked Sirius

'That…was…so…funny' Sirius laughed

James looked back over his shoulder but he couldn't see the red haired girl in the long blue dress anywhere.

'Look! There's Zonko's!' Sirius said

All thoughts about the girl with bottle green eyes were wiped from his mind 'My parents wouldn't let me go in there until I started school' James whispered

The two boys walked in there and their jaws hit the floor. 

'Wow, can we buy one of everything?' Sirius whispered

Half an hour later the boys walked out of Zonko's with their arms full of stuff.

'Let's go over and get some butterbeer.' James said

The two boys walked over to the Three Broomsticks and sat down, they were looking at all the people coming in and out when a plump young witch walked over and smiled at them.

'Hi I'm Rosemarita. What will you be having today?' she asked clicking her green shoes together softly

'Just some Butterbeer thanks' Sirius said 

The witch walked off and James looked around 'Who do you think that red haired girl was?' 

'James the chance of you seeing her again is pretty bad you know man!' Sirius said

'I suppose' James answered taking the mug of butterbeer from the table.

***

Lily stood in front of a wall, platform 9 and platform 10. No where in between was 9 ¾!

'Hey Lily!' came the familiar voice of Arthur Weasley

'Oh! Hi, do you know where platform 9 ¾ is?' she asked

Arthur smiled and grabbed her trunk 'follow me'. He walked up and lent on the wall, Lily copied him. They both fell through the wall and platform 9 ¾ materialized in front of them.

'Wow' Lily breathed

'You should go and find a carriage, I have to go and find my friends. Bye Lily' He said handing over her trunk and walking away

'Where should I go Kit?' Lily asked her kitten

Kit took the hem of her dress in her mouth and led her onto the train and down to a carriage full of loud laughter and talking. Kit scratched on the door.

'Ok, ok' Lily murmured picking Kit up and opening the door

The laughter and talking stopped abruptly

'Hi. Can I um…sit in here with you?' Lily asked, pulling at a lock of her curly hair

'Yeah sure' said a black haired boy

'Hi I'm Remus Lupin' said a tanned boy with mousy brown hair and brown eyes

'My name's Sirius Black' said a tall muscular boy with black hair and brown eyes. He was the one who told her she could sit in here

'James Potter' said a short boy with messy black hair and blue eyes, hidden behind black framed glasses

Lily did a double take when she saw him 'You the guy I ran into in Diagon Alley' she said

'Yeah' he said blushing a bit

The other two boys sniggered

'Hi, I'm Lily Evans' Lily said still watching James

All of a sudden Kit jumped into James' lap and started to mew at him

'No Kit! Down!' Lily said

'It's ok' James said patting Kit, who started to purr.

'Where are you from anyway?' asked Remus

'Willow Creek Hill' Lily replied

Sirius did a double take 'That's the richest place in Southern England' 

'Where are you all from' Lily asked

'Godric Hollow' The boys chorused

'All of you?' Lily asked

'Yep, were all from wizarding families' James answered

'I'm Muggle born' Lily said

Just then the carriage door opened and a greasy black haired boy with sallow skin and a hooked nose walked in.

'Well if it isn't the dream team' he said

'Snape' James muttered gravely

'Where is your other half?' Sirius sneered

'What are you talking about Black?' the boy named Snape asked coldly

'He means where is Malfoy?' Remus asked

'Looking for a carriage too' The boy replied shortly

'Then why don't you get lost?' Sirius snapped

'Well I wouldn't want to sit in here anyway, it's covered in Mudblood slime' he said icily looking at Lily

Lily politely stared back

'How…Dare…You! You…Slimy…Git!' James said, Sirius and Remus holding his arms

The boy just smirked and walked out closing the door behind him

'Settle down James' Remus said

'He had no right to do that!' James said 

'What?' Lily asked

'He just insulted you!' Sirius explained

'How' Lily asked

'He called you a Mudblood' James said angrily

'So?' Lily said

'A Mudblood- it means you have dirty blood, you have Muggle heritage. It's this idea some pure bloods have.' Remus explained

***

James stood on the stage, he was looking down into the audience. Sirius, Lily and Remus had all been sorted into Gryffindor. He looked at Sirius, who gave him a thumbs up. He and Sirius had been friends for as long as he could remember, if he didn't get put into Gryffindor then James didn't know how long that friendship would last. Especially if he got put into Slytherin, no one liked Slytherins.

He then looked at Remus, who smiled at him. James liked Remus, he was very smart for a first year. James had a strange feeling that he was hiding something and they would find out eventually.

He finally looked at Lily, she was gripping onto the table. Her knuckles white, 'Good Luck' she mouthed. James smiled weakly at her, Just then…

'Potter, James' said the witch holding the sorting hat

James walked over and put it on. A voice in his ear said… _Well, James Godric Potter I've been waiting for you. Most important descendant of Godric Gryffindor, well not for long anyway._

'What's that supposed to mean?' James thought

__

ANYWAY! The voice continued _What house shall we put you in? It should be Gryffindor but I dunno maybe it could be Slytherin, you know to liven things up!_

'NO! I want to be in Gryffindor' James thought

__

Ok then…I guess it should be 'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat yelled

James got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, Lily stood up and hugged him.

They all watched in scilence as the last few people got sorted. Then a man whom James recognized as Albus Dumbledore stood up.

'Welcome! Now before we get stared on the feast I just want to tell you a few notes.

Right the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to anyone who wishes to have a slow and very painful death.

Also a Whomping Willow has been planted on the grounds. I suggest you look at it and try not to go too close.

Anyway tuck in and enjoy your year!' he said

They all started on the feast with much laughter and talking.

***


	2. Second Years.

James sat nervously outside holding one of the school brooms in his hand

Lily sat in the common room, books and parchment scattered around her. She had hoped that magic would have been easier than normal work but unfortunately no!

She was glad to be back at Hogwarts though. Her holidays before school started back hadn't been very good, Petunia kept skirting around her and when she had to talk to her she addressed her as Freak.

'She's not supposed to call me a freak! I mean we are twins after all!' Lily muttered

'Talking to yourself again Miss Lillian?' asked a voice from behind her

'James go away! I'm trying to work!' Lily said, smiling to herself

'What are ya doin?' he asked obnoxiously

'Trying to finish this Potions Assignment!' Lily exclaimed tugging at a red curl

'Are you sure you weren't dreaming over…oh I dunno…One of your charming friends, with black hair and a wonderful smile?' James said winking at her

'Who Sirius?' Lily said grinning

'No I was talking about myself!' James said

'James I'm trying to work!' Lily said

'Ok I'll go' James said walking up to the boys dorm 'The answer's Furnucculus Potion by the way' 

'I'm going to kill you James Potter!' Lily cried throwing a pillow at him. He knew that she liked to work things out for herself.

Just then an owl flew in the window. Lily looked up it circled around for a bit and then flew up to the boys dorm.

Lily shrugged and went to her dorm.

***

'Where's James?' Lily whispered to Sirius in Divination

'Dunno, he wasn't in the dorm this morning' Sirius whispered back

'Mister Black! Miss Evans! Would you kindly stop disrupting the other people in the class!' said Professor Chen mistily

'It's time for some good acting' Lily muttered and then put up her hand

'Yes Miss Evans?' the Professor asked

'Professor I'm not feeling too well, could I go and see Madam Pomfrey?' Lily asked after quietly whispering a charm to drain the color out of her face.

'Of course' said Professor Chen worriedly

Lily walked out of the classroom and then went to the one place she knew James would be. She muttered the charm to bring the color back to her face and then tickled the green pear in the portrait. It giggled and turned into a handle, Lily pulled open the portrait and walked over to a black headed figure sitting in front of the fire.

'James?' Lily asked quietly

The house elves all looked up from their work

'Sir wants to be alone' squeaked Soapy

Lily ignored the house elf and walked over to James. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him

'James, what's wrong?' Lily asked

He looked up at her with a blank expression on his face and handed her a letter. Lily read it and looked down at James, who had tears streaming down his face.

'Oh Jay!' Lily said hugging him

'But why did they have to die? I mean my parents and siblings weren't about to harm this guy! I would have heard about it.' James said angrily

'James this Voldemort man probably doesn't even have a reason for this' Lily said softly

'I just can't believe that I'll never see Sebastian and Gemma grow up, or see Wanda and Winston start Primary School, or Luke and Preston get their first girlfriends, or tell Julia off again or even see my mum and dad's proud faces when they come home from the monthly Ministry meetings!' James cried

Tears trickled from Lily's eyes, she had know James' family very well. That place was like her home away from home. 

She hugged James closer 'JayJay look I know that nothing I can say will make you feel any better, but I just want you to know that I am here for you.'

'Thanks Lil, that makes it a little bit easier' James said laying his head in her lap and falling asleep.

A few minutes later or it could have been a few hours, who knows! Sirius and Remus came bolting in.

'We came as soon as we…well, well what have we here?' Sirius said

'Sirius shut up!' Lily said, stroking James' hair as he slept

'Well you have to admit Lil, it does look a bit suspicious' said Remus

'Will you two just shut up! The poor guy has had enough of a test for one day!' Lily said softly

'What do you mean?' Peter asked. Peter Peddigrew was a first year who had just joined the little group. He was pudgy with thick blond hair and blue eyes.

'Here read this' Lily sighed handing a letter to Sirius

'Oh my God' he muttered and flopped down on to the floor, Remus followed suit and Peter just shrugged his shoulders and sat down (Peter couldn't read).

Lily looked down at James' sleeping form and smiled. She gently took off his glasses and stroked his hair.

'They were like a second family to all three of us' said Sirius

'I'll never get to talk to Preston about Dark Arts Creatures again' Remus muttered

'I'll never see Luke ride his first broomstick' Sirius muttered (he had been teaching Luke how to ride a broomstick)

'Where are my glasses?' came a sleepy voice from the floor

'Here you are James' Lily said pushing them into his hand

James put on his glasses and looked at them all, then looked at the letter on the floor.

He got up and walked to the window, Lily followed him.

'James what's wrong' she asked, putting and arm around his shoulders

'I don't want my friends to see me cry' he muttered tears streaming down his face.

'Jay? They won't laugh, we've all been friends for ages' Lily said 

James looked into Lily's smiling face and shook his head 'What was I thinking? I can't sit around here and mope all day! We have a potions class to get to and I feel like a playing a few pranks on the Slytherins!' he said loudly

Then he walked out of the room, Sirius and Peter tagging along.

'What just happened?' Lily asked Remus

'What do you mean?' Remus asked

'He was so upset and then poof! He was psycho about wanting to torture the Slytherins!' Lily said

'It's a guy thing.' Remus said 'They don't like people to see them cry. Especially girls'

Lily just shook her head 'Remus guys are weird!'

He laughed as they walked down to the potions classroom and then stopped when they saw the group of Slytherins gathered around James. Malfoy and Snape at the front.

'I heard about the death in the family Potter!' said Snape

'Yeah there's a whole…what…one of you left now!' said Malfoy

Lily pushed through the Slytherins and stood next to James 'Leave him alone!' she snarled

'Gotta get your little girlfriend to stick up for you Potter?' Said Snape

'At least I have some guts to say stuff to your face without my little group of friends around, your greasy little git!' Lily said 

'That's it Mudblood!' Said Snape raising his wand

'Don't' even think about it' James said, his voice a low even whisper

'Well Potter really can stick up for himself' said Malfoy

'You can say anything you want about my dead family, but when you start talking to Lily that way you had better watch out' James said

Just then Professor Gerrico walked up and unlocked the doors 'Now, now boys! We weren't fighting were we?' 

'I'll get you one day Potter' Whispered Snape


	3. Third Years.

James sat on thew floor in the common room and polished his Hurricane 360

A/N- You don't have to read this but… I would like to thank: Jinskid3, Lilly_Dee, me, Julia, angel~*~, DaZLinDZ, the Bumbling Firefly, me devilsangel0809@aol.com, ~*~Hermione~*~, Wazzup!! :p, Apple and heather for your reviews. 

Also I don't own any of these characters, places or things (except the ones I make up) they all belong to the great J.K Rowling.

James sat on thew floor in the common room and polished his Hurricane 360. Last year his whole family had died, they had been killed by Voldemort an evil man who was killing people all over the world.

'Hiya James' said a soft voice from behind him

'Hey Lil' James said turning around to look at her.

'So where were you at lunch today! I couldn't find you anywhere!' Lily said putting her arms around his shoulders

'Oh I was talking to Carmen Chang, you know Dom Chang's sister?' James said smiling at her

Carmen Chang was a Ravenclaw fourth year, Lily had hated her ever since they first met and James knew that.

'Why were you talking to Carmen?' Lily asked slowly pulling her arms off James

'Didn't you know? We're going out.' James said

Lily stared at James, a horrified look in her eyes.

'That's great James' Lily said, a smile on her face although it didn't reach her eyes 'Look I have to go'

She said and then raced off.

James shrugged his shoulders. Oh well if one of his best friends didn't like Carmen then they would just have to get used to it. 

***

__

When I find Carmen Chang she is so dead! Lily thought storming down the hallway. But then she stopped. _No wait a minute, if he's just playing hard to get or trying to make me jealous I can do that to!_ Lily ran towards the kitchens _I'll ask Remus out…no wait I'll ask Sirius out because that will effect James even more! I know he's just trying to make me jealous, because he wouldn't be going out with Chang. Because if he really liked her he would have told me by now._

Lily walked into the kitchens and saw Sirius, Remus and Peter sitting around a table.

'Hey Sirius?' she asked without hesitation

'Mmmm?' he grunted through a mouth-full of éclair, to show he was listening

'Will you go out with me?' Lily asked

'What!?!' Sirius yelled, spraying Peter and Remus with éclair

'I asked if you would go out with me.' Lily said walking over and smiling at him

'Um…Yeah sure' Sirius said

'Sirius we're having the picnic today! Honestly, you're going to be so full!' Lily said grinning

'Hey we should be going, James and Carmen will be waiting for us!' Peter said

'Come on Lil' Sirius said wrapping an arm around her waist

Lily proudly walked out with Sirius to the big tree next to the lake. James was standing with Carmen Chang and looked suspiciously at Lily and Sirius.

'Well you two certainly look cozy!' said Carmen 

'Yeah well Lily just asked me out' Sirius said grinning at Carmen

James looked at Lily and Lily just smiled.

They all ate through a very tense silence. Peter and Remus went off to the library and dorm just to get away from the awkwardness.

'Well I should get going' Carmen said kissing James on the cheek, James looked pointedly at Lily and then kissed her on the cheek too.

Lily looked at Sirius and then kissed him on the lips.

James then pashed Carmen, so Lily pashed Sirius. In the end the four of them were so puffed out that they decided to go back to their Common Rooms.

Sirius said that he had to talk to Carmen for a minute and that he'd meet them in the Common room, he raced off after Carmen.

***

'So Carmen seems…uh…nice' Lily said as she and James walked up the grass

'Yeah and…uh…so how's Sirius?' James asked awkwardly

'He's…um…great' Lily replied

James stopped and Lily stopped too.

'Lily can I ask you something?' James asked

'Yeah sure, what's up James?' she asked twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

James knew what he was going to say. _Just tell her!_ A little voice in the back of his head said.

'Lily? Would you…would you…would you…'

'Would I what James?' Lily asked, her green eyes shining

'Would you watch me play Quidditch tomorrow?' James asked

__

You idiot! You complete and utter fool!

'Yeah sure James' Lily replied in a dejected voice

__

Tell her! Damn you tell her now! 

'Lily?' James said urgently

'Yes James?' she asked opening the doors

'What the hell!?!' James shouted

There standing it the door way was Sirius and Carmen kissing.

Lily ran off, James glared at Sirius.

'If she's not all right when I find her. Black you will be seriously hurt!' James said and then ran off after Lily.

***

Lily sat in the kitchen and looked into the fire. She felt hot tears trickle down her cool face.

__

Why are you crying you stupid girl? Said a voice in her head _You never like Sirius, you only wanted to be with him to get back at James!_

'You don't understand, I did like him to a certain degree!. I just can't believe Sirius would do something like that to me!' Lily thought back

'Lil? Lily are you ok?' James asked

'Yeah, I just over reacted' Lily said shaking

'No you didn't, oh god Lily are you ok?' James asked

'I'm fine Jay' Lily replied smiling through her tears

The house elves bustled around them, making sure to keep out of the way.

'Lily look just before I was trying to ask you something. What I was trying to ask was…' 

Just then the door burst open.

'Lily! Lily I'm so sorry!' Sirius said running over to her

Lily glared at him.

'Lily she seduced me!' Sirius said

'HOW DARE YOU!' Lily screamed. All the house elves stopped working and looked at her. 

'HOW DARE YOU LIE, HOW DARE YOU LIE RIGHT TO MY FACE!' Lily screamed

'Lily, ok that was a lie but I have to tell you that I didn't enjoy kissing her!' Sirius pleaded

'Sirius Joseph Black, you are the most pathetic guy I have ever met!' Lily said, her voice oozing hatred

'Lil, you're so beautiful. You know that don't you?' Sirius said in a sickly sweet voice, putting his arms around her waist

'Oh Siri! Of course I forgive you!' Lily giggled

Sirius sighed a breath of relief and James just stared dumbfounded that something like that would have made Lily change her mind.

Just then Lily slapped Sirius across the face. He pulled his arms off her and they went up to his face where she had slapped him.

'How do you like being toyed around with Sirius! It's not much fun is it!' Lily said smiling sweetly

'But Lily, I…I said I was sorry!' Sirius said

'It's too late for that! Sirius Black don't talk to me for an hour or two and then see if I forgive you when I cool down' She barged past him and then slammed the door behind him

Sirius looked over at James.

'Man she sure has a temper' Sirius said

'Yeah and a good swing too' James said looking at the red hand print on Sirius' face

'So you're not mad at me too man?' Sirius asked

'I should be, but suprisingly enough I'm not!' James replied

***

Lily walked up to Sirius a few hours later in the common room. He cringed but Lily just smiled.

'Look Sirius, I'm really sorry about slapping you. I just can't control my temper very well.' Lily said

'I'm sorry too. Can you ever forgive me?' Sirius asked

'I forgive you Sirius. But I think we should break up because I just can't trust you around other girls' Lily said

'Sure. Friends?' Sirius asked holding out his hand for Lily to shake.

'Friends' Lily agreed


	4. Fourth Years.

James sat in the common room with Sirius, Lily, Remus and Peter

James sat in the common room with Sirius, Lily, Remus and Peter.

'So who are you all going to the Yule Ball with?' Remus asked

'Rachelle Myers (later to be known as Mrs. Patil), she's really pretty and is in Ravenclaw' said Sirius

'I wish I was going' whined Peter

'Well I'm going with Fiona Hawthorn, she's a Hufflepuff' Remus said

'Who are you going with?' Peter asked James

'No one' He replied 'I still have no idea who to ask'

'What about you Lil?' asked Peter

'No one's asked me. I guess I'll just read a book in my dorm or something' Lily replied in a dejected tone

'You and James should go together' Sirius said grinning 'You'd make such a cute couple'

'Well, I suppose I might go. It's going to be a masquerade anyway. You never know, I might meet a nice guy there' Lily said hopefully

'I might as well go too' James said

'Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and get ready!' Said Lily 

'But Lil there's three hours to go!' Remus said

'I know! I've wasted so much time already!' Lily said bounding up to her dorm

'When are you going to tell her man?' Sirius asked James

James shook his head 'I don't know'

***

Lily stood in front of the mirror, she was checking herself for any minor flaws.

She was wearing a white robe, with clear opalescent material over the top. Her hair was out, it had grown down to just behind her shoulder blades. She slipped on her white mask which had silver glitter sprinkled in certain positions to make it look beautiful.

Lily looked at the clock on her wall 'Lily you're late' It said

'Oh no!' Lily cried and ran into the Great Hall. 

They shut the doors after her and she looked around, she felt very alone. Just then she saw Sirius wearing a ghost mask from his favourite movie (Scream) talking to a girl in a fairy mask with blond hair. 

Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was a boy wearing rich blue robes, which perfectly matched his eyes, which were hidden behind a black mask, which was the same color as his hair.

'Would you dance with me?' asked the deep voice. Lily shivered with excitement, she had a feeling that she had heard this voice before.

They danced until Dumbledore stopped the music 

'Ok it is now Midnight, girls and boys please take off your masks to see who the person you've been dancing with is.' 

Lily took off her mask and heard the person gasp, he pulled off his mask and Lily gasped.

'James?' she said

'Yeah.' He said grinning sheepishly

'Oh James!' Lily said throwing her arms around his shoulders

'Come on we should go' He said and then lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder and carrying her to the common room.

Everyone stood up and cheered as they walked into the common room.

'What?' Lily asked

'James finally told you!' Sirius said

'Finally told me what?' Lily asked

'Lily?' James asked, the whole room went silent 

'Yes?' she asked trembling

'Lily I want to tell you something.' 

'Go ahead' 

'Ever since I first met you I knew you and I would be good friends, but in my second year when my family died you and I got closer and when Sirius and you were dating I felt jealous. I didn't know why, it took me four years to realize this but Lily Evans…I love you.' James said

Lily felt so happy! She felt like she would explode from happiness.

'I love you too James!' Lily exclaimed kissing him

The girls all sighed and all the guys cheered.

They had known this would happen for a long time.

*** 


	5. Fifth Years

James was fast asleep when he heard a scream, he woke up with a start and then raced down the stairs

Lily sat at the kitchen table and smiled, she was reading a letter that James had sent her. She had been getting one every day since she had left school for the short Christmas holidays.

'What is that?' asked Petunia, smoothing out her long white party dress

'A letter' Lily replied smiling

'Oh, Lily I suggest that you get ready for the Christmas dinner party' Petunia said turning her nose up at Lily's tight jeans and ripped Linkin Park shirt.

'I don't really see the point' Lily said dejectedly picking up Kit

Petunia turned and stormed out.

'Oh Kit! I miss James!' Lily said, feeling tears trickle down her face

Kit looked up at her and mewed at Lily in a soothing way.

'You're right Kit, I should go down to dinner' Lily said, wiping her face and walking down the stairs.

Just then the doorbell rang.

'That must be Auntie Elizabeth.' Said Lily walking over and opening the door

A cloaked figure was standing in the doorway

'Hello Lily' said a deep male voice

__

This must be Uncle Jonathan I've been hearing so much about Lily thought.

The man walked in and handed her a broomstick. Lily looked puzzled and then saw that it was a Hurricane 360.

'James?' Lily said in a barely audible whisper

'That's right!' said James throwing off the cloak

'Oh James!' Lily squealed as he picked her up and spun her around.

'Lillian, who is this young man?' asked her mother

'Oh, mother this is James Potter. He's from school' Lily muttered

'Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Evans' James said as Lily's father walked around into the corridor

'Here Lily, I got you a present.' James said blushing and pulling out a small box.

'Oh James you shouldn't have!' Lily exclaimed taking the box and opening it up. Inside was a green crystal about the size of a marble on a gold chain. The crystal had a milky green mist floating around inside it.

James took it out of the box and put it around Lily's neck.

'Oh James thank you!' Lily cried kissing him

Lily pulled a small box from her pocket 'It's your present, I didn't have any time to wrap it but here'

James took the box and opened it, inside was a watch. It had a silver band and then the face of it looked exactly like a golden Snitch. The face didn't have numbers though, it had lots of little planets and things.

'I remember that your old watch broke just before I left, so I got you a new one.' Lily said

'It's beautiful Lil' said James smiling

Lily put her hand in his and looked at her parents 'Mother, Daddy? Can James stay the night?'

'Well, I suppose so' Said Lily's father

'I'll fly you back to Hogwarts with me tomorrow' said James

'Ok' Lily said 

They walked down to the dining hall and Lily heard James gasp, she had to admit her parents had really out done themselves this time.

James pulled out the chair for Lily at the table and Lily giggled and sat with Petunia on one side of her and James on the other.

'And may I ask who this young man is?' Petunia asked Lily

'Oh Petunia this is James, James this is Petunia' Lily said

'Oh hello' James said

They all finished up at dinner and then Petunia, James and herself went to the movie room and decided to watch Can't Hardly Wait.

'I just have to go and check on Kit' Lily said getting out of her seat and walking out into the hall, where Kit was scratching on the door.

'Oh Kit! We're trying to watch a movie, come on quickly!' said Lily letting Kit in and then turning around. Lily let out a scream of terror, Petunia was sitting in Lily's seat kissing James, who was trying to push her away. But as Lily knew, when Petunia wanted something she made sure she got it.

'Petunia!' Lily said slapping her sister in the back of the head

'Bugger off Lily, can't you see James and I are just getting aquatinted?' Petunia said smiling nastily

'You heinous bitch!' Lily screamed pulling out her wand and putting the full body bind on Petunia

'Thanks Lily' James said

Lily pushed past James and pointed her wand at Petunia (Lily wasn't very good at body binds and so Petunia was now standing up against the wall) 'I am sick and tired of you stealing my boyfriends! It has happened with Tony, Kris, Page (every year when Lily came home she had been having short flings with these guys) and now you're trying to get James, well this is one guy you're not going to get!' 

Lily turned and put her arm around James' waist and walked out.

'I'm sorry about that James' Lily muttered meekly

'No way! That was the best entertainment I have seen all year!' James said grinning

'You watch out or I'll get you too mister!' Lily said chasing him up the corridor

***

James smiled as he landed in front of the Hall and lifted Lily off the broom. She had fallen asleep halfway there.

'Lil, time to wake up.' James muttered

'Huh?' she groaned

'We're at Hogwarts babe' James said standing her up

Lily rubbed her eyes and then kissed James sleepily 

They went up to the Gryffindor Common Room and met Sirius, Remus and Peter there.

'So how was it?' Remus asked James

James looked at Lily who blushed 'Great' he replied

Lily looked in her bag and groaned

'What?' James asked

'I will seriously hurt Petunia one day' Lily said pulling out a white cat with a cow painted on the side of it.

The four boys burst out laughing as Lily pulled out her wand and cast a spell to return Kit back to her normal color.

'What's all that about?' Peter asked

'It's a long story, you tell them James' Lily said as they all sat down

'Yeah, it's very strange' James agreed

Lily grinned and lay her head in James' lap. Even though Petunia had done all that stuff this was still turning out to be a good year.


	6. Sixth Years

James stretched and groaned

James stretched and groaned.

'What's wrong honey?' came a soft voice from beside him.

James looked over and saw a beautiful young lady sitting beside him, Lily had really changed since he had first met her.

'Just trying to figure out what to write for old Binns essay' James said 

'Honestly Jay! I don't know how you became a Prefect this year!' Lily said 

'I do, They voted me to be one because all the girls wanted to look at my sexy body' James said grinning

'You are so conceited' Lily said giggling

'And you love it' James said grabbing her around the waist and kissing her

'James. I have to finish my Arithmacy assignment' Lily said

James mocked a sigh 'You are such a difficult girl to please' 

Lily laughed 'Well I'm going to bed Romeo'

'What light through yonder window breaks? Tis the…' James' ranting was blocked off by Lily's hand over his mouth

'Night sweetheart' Lily said kissing James' head and then walking up the stairs

James looked out the window and sighed, he had been working so hard the past few days and he really needed a nice warm bath to calm him down.

He walked down to the prefect's bathroom and got into the bath after filling it to the top.

'Hey James' came a voice from behind him

'Myrtle! Do you always have to scare me like that!?!' James said

'Well fine if you're going to be like that!' Myrtle said

'I'm sorry Myrtle, what did you want?' James sighed

'Well I was up in the Gryffindor girls dorm and I just thought you would like to know.' Myrtle said

'Know what Myrtle?' James asked

'That Lily was calling out for you in her sleep, she was crying' Myrtle said

'MYRTLE!' James yelled, his voice echoing off the walls 

'Well fine!' she said zooming up one of the taps

James jumped out of the bath and got dressed quickly, he bolted into the Gryffindor common room and then raced up to the girl's dorm. He found the sixth year's dorm and opened the door.

Lily was sitting bolt upright in bed, her face as white as a sheet.

'Lily, honey what's wrong?' James asked

'V…Voldemort he…killed…he killed you.' Lily said tears trickling down her face.

Lily had just said what everyone was afraid of, someone close to them getting killed by Voldemort. He had been getting more and more powerful these past few years.

'Honey…Oh Lily it was only a dream.' James said holding Lily in his arms and stroking her hair.

She finally fell asleep and she looked so peaceful that James didn't want to disturb her so he fell asleep sitting on her bed.

***

'Miss. Evans! Mister Potter!' yelled a stern voice

Lily jolted awake and saw Professor McGonagall standing at the foot of her bed.

'Huh? Wha…oh' Lily heard James say from beside her as he put his glasses on

'This isn't what it…'

'I don't care Miss. Evans! You two can come with me right now and see the Headmaster!' McGonagall said

They walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office and stood nervously in front of his desk as he and McGonagall talked outside.

Professor Dumbledore walked in and sat in his chair 'Well Mister Potter, Miss Evans. Explain yourselves.'

'Well Professor, I was in the bathroom and then Myrtle came and told me that Lily was calling out for me in her sleep' James said

Lily felt Dumbledore look at her and then back at James.

'Anyway I went up there and was comforting her because she had a dream about You-Know-Who'

'Please James call him by his real name… all this You-Know-Who business is very hard to keep track of' Dumbledore said

'Yes well…she had a dream about Voldemort and I was comforting her and then I fell asleep.' James finished

Dumbledore stared at the two of them for a few seconds and then sighed.

'Ok you may go, but I don't want to have to see you about this sort of thing again. Understood?' He asked

'Yes Professor' James said

'Thank you Professor' Lily said 

They walked out and then went back to the common room.

'What was all that about?' asked Sirius

'I was just caught in Lily's bedroom' James said

'Yeah some little tattle tale went and told on us' Lily said

They heard a choking noise coming from Peter. Remus hit him hard on the back and he coughed up a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Bean.

'Uh…' Peter muttered, as everyone was looking at him strangely 'It was vomit flavored'

Everyone winced and looked away.


End file.
